Bleeding Wont Solve Your Problems
by legirl365
Summary: Deuce is a mess. His life gets worse and worse with an abusive dad and his friendships and his overall heath.Will he survive or end up dead some were in the gutter.Its all up to you.My first Ty/Deuce and my first interactive story. yaoi dnt like dnt read
1. Chapter 1

**Ahhhhhhhhhhh new story and its (insert dramatic drum roll here) a Ty/Deuce story yay. Any way i got writers block for my other story's but I had a great idea for a Ty/deuce story. So on with the story. Oh and p.s. I don't own shake it up. If I did this chapter would be an episode =D**

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

Chapter 1

We come to a see a very upset deuce entering his room slamming the door behind him.

_Why do I have these feeling? It's not fair I'm a good person so why out of all the people in the world why do I have to fall in love with my best friend Ty! I get these overflowing feelings for someone that chases girls on a daily bases. It's not fai-_

"HEY SHIT FOR BRAINS HOW DARE YOU SLAM YOUR FUCKING DOOR WHEN IM SLEEPING ONE OFF." deuces hung over dad yells as he bursts in deuces room.

"I-I'm sorry pa" deuce said on the verge of tears

"THE FUCK YOU CRYING FOR PANSY. YOU HAVE NO REASON TO BE CRYING IM THE ONE WITH THE THREE JOB TRYING TO RAISE A GOOD FOR NOTHING SON. GOD DAMN YOUR MOM SHOULD HAVE GOTIN THAT ABORTION THEN ID STILL BE MARRIED!"

Deuce just stood there and took the insults

"IM SO FUCKING TIERD OF YOU!" he yells as he punches deuce right in the face. Deuce just laid there hoping he stops there. He doesn't.

"YA YOU LIKE THAT YOU LITTLE BASTARD" deuces father yells as he kicks deuce in the stomach with all his might.

"GET THE FUCK UP AND CLEAN YOUR ROOM" and with that he walked out the room slamming the door shut

Deuce laid there gasping for air clenching his stomach praying the pain would go away. It doesn't it just gets worse with every breath he takes. As he lays there he spots something shiny under his bed. It was a knife he kept just in case his dad ever went crazy. In his mind what just happened wasn't anywhere close to his dad going crazy. He grabbed it and thought maybe this pain will make my other pains go away. He slid the knife across his wrist once. Somehow the pain made every problem just go away. Like his abusive dad and Ty his big crush just didn't exist. He just laid there his hand raise up so he could admire the warm crimson red blood cascading down his arm. It made him feel some how good that the way out from all this pain and suffering was just one cut away should he do it or not.

...

Ok so this is a very special story because it gets you the readers involved. Right know deuce has the knife on his wrist so should he make the cut or not. The first one that reviews and chooses will determine the outcome. This will determine what happens next. So review and pick.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As deuce was about to drag the blade across his wrist a second time he heard a voice.

"Wow so you're really gona do it? how much more Emo can you possibly get" the voice said mockingly

He looked around to see where that voice came from.

"Over here". Said the voice

He looked around and saw that the voice was coming from

The mirror. He walked over to the mirror. He saw himself but a more depressing version of himself. He looked like he was Crying for hours. He was wearing nothing but black clothing.

"Look at yourself you're so pathetic. God I can't even look at you. Look at what you've done to me I'm a mess." the voice said outraged at what had become of him

Deuce look confused. He thought to himself. _have I finally lost it_

"No you haven't lost it I am your inner self. The part of you that you refuse to show to other people. The parts of you that can make all the pain go away. You see I just can't stay ideally by and watch you get yourself killed I mean if you die I die and I refuse to let that happen. If you let me free I'll make all your troubles go away. I'll get rid of your father and Ty the source of all your pain. How does that sound? Come on deuce let you self go and I'll take care of everything." the voice said seductively.

"I- I what no Ty's not the one causing my pain it's my dad who is."

"Oh really? You sure you didn't cut yourself because of what you told him to day? Told him you liked him and he flat out rejected you?"

Deuce was taken back he knew he was right he wish what happened today didn't happen.

FLASH BACK (JAMES HUGHES HIGH HALL WAYS)

"hey deuce what wrong? You look like you're about to throw up? Ty said concerned.

"Um I-I well I have to tell you something and your probably never gana talk to me again. Deuce said nervous

"Deuce come on where best friends you can tell me anything I promise not to get mad."Ty said with a smile.

"I I-I'm in love with you Ty ok I'm in love with you and I just can't hold it in any more I just had to tell you" deuce said admittedly.

Ty looked a bit weirded out

"Um ok deuce I-I well? I really don't know how to respond to that." Ty stammered

"Don't say anything it obvious that you don't feel the same I better go. Deuce said on the verge of tears.

Deuce started running through the halls for the door.

"Wait deuces come back!" deuce heard Ty yell. He also heard him try to run after him but deuce took a short cut for home.

END FLASHBACK

"Let's face it he rejected you cause Your a push over. You let people take advantage of you. Your so called friends aren't even your friends. They basically have you around to make fun of. Like a king with his jester. If you let me out I'll change all that." the voice said mockingly

"SHUT UP THATS NOT TRUE!" deuce yelled

"HEY SHUT THE FUCK UP OR DO I HAVE TO KICK YOUR ASS SOME MORE!. Deuces dad yelled from the living room.

"hahahahahaha oh man I just can't wait till things fall apart then you'll cave. Sooner or later everyone does." the voice laughed and mocked. And with that the image of his inner self vanished. All he saw was his normal reflection. He looked closely he was a mess. The temptation was so great. To just let go. Deuce then realized he was still bleeding.

"OH crap I got take care of this" he said to himself.

He went to his bathroom opened the medicine cabinet. He got out some bandages and wrapped the cut to stop the bleeding. After he just looked at his wrist. Even though it hurt it made him feel... Good in a way. It was a feeling that he just couldn't put his finger on. Deuce was taken out of his thoughts by his phone. It was a text from Ty

{Deuce can you please talk to me} the text read

Deuce was too embarrassed to even answer a simple text. Plus Ty was the last person he wanted to see let alone text. So he pretty much ignored it.

{Deuce plz answer I just want to talk plzzzzzzz} Ty went on and sent the same text 30 time until finally deuce answered

{Fine what do you want?}

{All I want is to talk to you face to face} Ty replied

{Fine were?}

{Um well we can meet today at crusty's or we can just wait and talk at school tomorrow.} Ty replied

Deuce stopped and thought. Do I just face my problems now or do I stall tell tomorrow?

...

Ok we're should he meet him? Well it may not sound like big deals were he meets him but it is trust me. I'm also thinking of putting in another story were you can see the different outcomes. I basically right two different stories and publish the one you people choose. Oh and by the way for you guys that think the whole him talking to his mirror thing sounded a little like a supernatural. Well it's not. He's just losing his mind =D ya just clarifying that kk. Oh btw read my other story's if you haven't already like Big Blue Eyes, GlovesWon't Cover up the Memory, or Elf It Up. Kk Plz review my story's


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Deuce thought and texted "{let's met at crustys today} deuce thought might as well get it over with.

{kk met u there} Ty texted back.

Deuce put his phone into his pocket and started fixing himself up. His entire body still hurt from the beating. As he looked at himself through the mirror he still had a bruise on his cheek. He didn't know what to say what happened If Ty asked. He figured he'll just make something up. He didn't want to deal with his dad so he figured he'll just go through the fire escape. He hated going through there. He was horrified of heights, but he rather face his fear then go through his dad. He opened his window and put his right foot down first. He was petrified when he stuck his head out side. He was on the fourth floor of his building so to most people it wasn't a big deal. But to deuce he was scared as all hell. He closed his eyes and said "take it one step at a time." to himself. He brought his left foot out next and he carefully stepped out onto the fire escape. He then shut his window and makes his way to the latter. He climbed his way down remembering not to look down. Soon enough he was on the last floor. He went down to the end of the latter to where you had to drop. He closed his eyes and jumped. He ended up landing on his back. A sharp pain filled his body but he didn't care. He just got up and ignored the pain he stared walking to crustys.

Travel skip to Crustys

As deuce walked inside his Uncle Frank came up to him and said

"hey dumb ass you do know you're not working today don't you!" he said with hate and disgust.

"ya I'm just here to met Ty then I'll leave." deuce said quietly.

"Fine but make it quick I get enough of you during your sift. The last thing I want to see is your sorry ass here when your not even working." and with that he left to go to the kitchen.

As if he didn't feel worse enough about himself already his uncle frank managed to make him feel lower then he already felt. Deuce looks around the restaurant and spotted Ty in a booth at the back of the place. He approached the booth and said "hey Ty so what did you want to talk about?"

"Hey deuce wel- holy crap what happened to your face?" Ty said shocked at the sight of deuce

Oh ya I Um i-oh! I fell on my face when I jumped off the fire escape. Deuce said proud that he thought up a perfect lie.

"Why did you jump off the fire escape for?" Ty said sketchy

"Um well rocky and cece always go though the fire escape so I thought I'd Give it a try." deuce said with a smile

"Um ok? Well sit down"Ty said still suspicious.

Deuce sat down and was worried at what he was gana say. He was so scared that he would hate him like his entire family.

"Ok the reason I wanted to talk to you is that..." Ty heisted for a minute."I'm gay too" deuce was shocked that he said that. Deuce was filled with hope. Ty continued "but deuce I just don't feel the same about you "the hope deuce was feeling was completely shattered. He wanted to cry so badly. But like always he held it in and just looked normal.

"Deuce listen your my best friend in the entire world I tell you everything. Whenever something good happens you're always the first person I tell. If we start dating and it goes bad then we won't be able to go back to being friend. Do you understand deuce?" Ty concluded

Deuce felt overwhelming pain. He's never felt like this before in his life. It was like the whole world was against him. Deuce wanted to leave immediately but he didn't. He just sat there and forced a smile and said.

"Ya Ty I completely get it you just wana be friends. It's cool that what I want to." deuce said lying for the second time today

"Um well great. I'm happy you understand. So do you want to order something? I'm buying" Ty said happy

"Sorry my dad is making diner for the two of us today. He's going all out so I gota run later!" deuce said sliding out of the booth and running out there the restaurant leaving Ty with a confused look on his face.

As soon as he ran out of the restaurant deuce made his way to the Alley behind crusty, sat down and cried like he'd never cried before. All the feelings he he'd been feeling were exploding out of his body. Deuce wanted to feel good again. He wanted to feel like he did when he cut himself. The power of taking his own life made him feel worth something. He started to look around to see if he could find anything sharp. There was a broken mirror on its side a couple feet from we're he was siting. He crawled toward the mirror and grabbed a glass shard. He slid it across his Left wrist this time. Blood gushing out staining his long sleeve shirt. He then held his head back and exhaled a long breath.

"wow this again deuce how pathetic. "The voice said

Deuce shot up surprised by the voice.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" deuce yelled

"IN THE BROKEN MIRROR DUMBASS"the voice yelled back

deuce starred at the broken mirror and could barley see it. but he knew it was there.

"So deuce you change your mind yet. I mean look at what we're reduced to. Crying in a alley. The is just stupid." the voice said laughing

"Well what do you expect me to do about it? Everyone hates me! Everyone treats me like crap! I'm so damn tired of feeling this way." deuce said sobbing.

"Oh deucey I already told you. The answer is simple just let me free and I'll take care of everyone that's ever hurt you. Your dad, uncle frank, Ty blue. They will all pay" the voice said with a psychotic smile.

"Ok" deuce simply said without thinking. The voice then smiled and said "bye bye deucey" the voice said. The moment deuce said ok was the moment deuce disappeared. Everything that made deuce himself was gone. The only thing left was pure insanity. The only thing left was the voice. The voice laughed at his conquest. The voice was finally free in deuces body to do whatever the voice desired. Just then uncle frank came out of the restaurant to see what the noise was.

"Deuce is that you? What the hell shit for brains? You're fucking making loud ass noises I can hear from the kitchen. I thought you said you would leave after you talk to Ty? Well you're done so now get the hell out of here!" uncle frank yelled.

The voice just smiled and grabbed a broken pipe that was on the floor. The voice started to walk forward to where uncle frank was.

"Deuce what's with that pole? What you gana fuck yourself with it? Put it down and get the hel-" at that moment the voice swung and hit uncle frank with the pipe and got Him straight in the face. He fell to the ground and yelled in pain.

"ahhhhhh fuck! Deuce your gana pay- eh gets off of me!" uncle frank yelled

The voice proceeded swing and hitting uncle frank in various places laughing while he does it. After the voice got off him and walked away leaving uncle frank a bloody (but still alive) mess. As the voice started walking he said to himself." what should I do next. Beat the crap out of daddy or make Ty suffer like he's made deucey suffer all this time.

...

So who's next you deiced. And just so you know this is how I think a person might lose their mind. kk review and choose.


	4. Chapter 4

"Guess what daddy your next" the voice said psychotically smiling. He made his way to his to deuces apartment building.

(Travel skip deuces apartment building)

The entire walk to deuces apartment the voice never stopped smiling. He climbed the stairs and finally reached the apartment. He slowly opened the door and was met with a hard punch to the face.

"HOW DARE YOU SNEAK OUT YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" deuces dad yelled

"HAHAHAHAHAHA AH" the voice just laughed

"THE FUCK YOU LAUGHING ABOUT!" Then deuces dad realized the bloody pip in his hand.

"T-the hell is that who's blood is that?" deuces dad said while stepping back a little.

"Why it's uncle franks" the voice psychotically

"no NO NO DEUCE YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" deuces dad said angry that he beat his brother

"Oh don't worry daddy you'll be joining him soon hahaha!" the voice said laughing

"THE HELL I AM" he said running to attack the voice

As he approached the voice with all he had. The voice simply swung back and hit deuces dad with one swing straight in the head knocking him onto a coffee table. Deuces dad was disoriented but alive. The voice changed that. He repeatedly struck deuces dad in the head each time faster and with more force. The Voice laughed and laughed feeling no remorse.

"Tee that was fun but what now? Huh?" the voice was blinded by the sunrise." oh sunrise already well I've had a very productive day. Hm it's Ty's turn now"

(Time/travel skip 8:00/James Hughes high)

As the voice made his way through the hallways everyone was staring at him. After all he was covered in blood and Holding a bloody pip. He was after Ty. He spotted him at his locker putting some books into it. Ty closed his locker and spotted the voice.

"OH MY GOD DEUCE WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU YOUR COVERED IN BLOOD!" Ty started running towards him. The voice was hiding the pip behind his back waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. As Ty was getting close the voice was getting ready to swing. Just then three police officers came up behind him drawing their guns.

"FREEZE DEUCE MARTINEZ YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR THE ASSULT OF FRANK MARTINEZ AND THE MURDER OF CARLOS MARTINEZ!"

Ty stopped in his tracks shocked. The voice just smiled.

"Aw so close" the voice simply said

"DROP THE WEAPON PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOU HEAD. AND YOUR KNESS ON THE FLOOR" the police yelled

"Well I know when I've lost. Eh two out of three ain't bad" the voice said. He did what he was told to do dropping the pip.

The entire time Ty was just shocked out of his mind.

"w-were you gana hit me w-with that?"Ty said a little scared.

"No no I would never do that. I was just gana kill you with it HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The voice laughed psychotically. The officers were dumbfounded at the site of him. The officers cuffed him and dragged the voice outside and into the squad car. Ty ran out of the building and saw that the building was surrounded by squad cars.

"We might want to get him a psychiatric evaluation. I don't have to be a doctor to know that this kinda behavior isn't normal". Said Lieutenant Vargas. He was in charge of the case. Ty ran up to him and started asking questions.

"What do you want with deuce please you have to tell me!"

The lieutenant saw the desperate look in his eyes and gave in.

"Ok calm down kid all I can tell you is that he is wanted for questioning. His uncle was found unconscious in the alley behind crustys pizza last night. And his father was found beaten to death in his apartment building. And the fact that he's here with a bloody pip well- it's not looking good for him." Ty just stood there horrified.

"No….no there's no way he's capable of this. I mean he was fine last night I even had a conversation with I'm at crustys."

"Really? Tell me how deuce act towards other people." Vargas asked

"Deuce is the most honest, kind, and funniest person you'll ever meet." Ty said

"So you're very close. Ok then I'll tell you what you can come with us and see him ok" Vargas said sympathetically

"Thanks I appreciated" Ty said very thankful.

(Travel skip Chicago police department)

Ty was sitting in the waiting area. Lieutenant Vargas was nice enough wait with him while the psychiatric doctor looked over the voice/deuce.

"What's gana happen to deuce?" Ty asked

"I'm not sure. We want to make sure he knew what he was doing before we charge him with anything." Vargas said

"But what if he w-" Ty was interrupted by Doctor Flanagan.

"Lieutenant Vargas I'm finished with my evaluation of the boy." He spoke with a Belgian accent.

"Well?" the lieutenant asked

"I've diagnosed him with D.I.D. Or multiple personality disorder" Ty and Vargas were both looking at him confused.

"We don't know what that is" Ty bluntly said

"I will elaborate then multiple personality disorder is a disorder in which two or more distinct identities or personalities recurrently take control of behavior. In this case this personality has taken on the name the voice. It is unknown when the other personality a.k.a. Deuce will take control again. If he does he'll have no memory of what he's done."

"Well that will probably get him out of the murder and assault charges" Vargas said

"So you're saying that deuce is gone and that dis voice guy is in control. How does something like that even happen?" Ty asked

"Well the disorder is normally caused by a traumatic experience. It is also caused by physical or sexual abuse." the doctor explained.

"Then I will order a full examination for deuce. But I have another question. Why now why did it show up now?" Vargas questioned.

"My guess is that something might have sent him over the edge." Flanagan answered.

"Ty you said he was fine when he was with you at crustys. Did anything happen during that time that might have upset him?"Vargas asked

Ty eyes went wide. Did deuce take his rejection harder then he thought he did. The truth was that Ty really did love deuce, but if it didn't work they could never go back to being friends. Ty couldn't take that chance. He couldn't bare the thought of losing deuce as a friend. Oh god was this all his fault. If he just had said what he felt would deuce still be here? Would his dad still be alive and his uncle be alright. Could all of this have been avoided if he would have just said I love you too? Ty couldn't stop shaking.

"Ty are you alright your shaking?" Vargas asked concerned.

"C-can I see deuce?"

"Doctor what do you think?" Vargas asked

"Well we were planning to do shock therapy on deuce pending your authorization. The shock might get deuce in control, but it have damaging effects on his motor skills. Then you might be able to see him. Seeing him now might disgruntle him. But it's up to you Vargas." Flanagan concluded

"Electric shock! No! Please Vargas let me see him. I think I might be able to get through to deuce" Ty pleaded.

"Or make it worse" Flanagan add.

"Well I-" Vargas started

...

Well should Ty see now or after. Keep in minded seeing him now might make things worse. Or after keeping in mind that shock fry his brain. Oh and multiple personality disorder is a real thing. I looked it up before I started this chapter. I got all the symptoms before I even new about the disorder. Weird huh? Any who review and choose kk bye =D

u


	5. Chapter 5

"I promised Ty that he can see deuce and a promise is a promise. Ty if you can reach him then we won't do electric shock, but if he gets even worse then we'll have no choice. Is that a deal?" Vargas asked

"Yes! It's a deal!"Ty said happy

"Doctor please lead him to deuce" Vargas order

"Very well" Flanagan said

Flanagan led Ty to where they were keeping deuce. It was special wings of the police station were they keep the criminally insane. Flanagan stops at a metal door.

"Are you sure about this?" Flanagan asked

"I am I won't make it worse I swear!" Ty said

"No I mean are you sure you want to see him like this. It may look like deuce but it's not. And he will say anything to break you down. If you and deuce are as close as you say you are then he will know everything about you. Do still wish to continue?"

"Yes I will get deuce back no matter what!" Ty said determined

"Very well then. I will stay outside just in case" Flanagan said while opening the door.

The door opened. The room was all white no color anywhere. It didn't matter though cause at the center was deuce. He was sitting in a white chair and was dressed in a white straight jacket with white shorts and was barefoot. The straight jacket had chains that were clipped to the jacket and ran to the wall keeping him extra restraint. The voice had his head down but shot up as soon as Ty walked in.

"Well well well if it ain't Ty blue how's it goin? Your lookin sexy as ever." the said mockingly

"I'm not here to talk to you I'm here to talk to deuce! NOW LET ME TALK TO HIM!" Ty said raising his voice.

"Oh well since you asked so nicely. Ok let me just get-ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID! What did you think you could just come in here start making demands and follow? Well guess what pretty boy your wrong!"

"Why are you doing this why did you do those things to deuces dad and uncle frank? Why did you do that to his family?" Ty asked

"i did what deuces heart desired. I did what I was created to do. Well almost. Like I said two out of three ain't bad. A couple a minutes Longer and you would have been a goner. HEY THAT RHYMED! Hahahahahaha" the voice said and started laughing.

"There's no way! Why would deuce want his dad dead! Deuce loved his dad! Hell his dad was even cooking them a nice meal! And why uncle frank and why me?" Ty said confused.

"Take a good look at Deuces face and tell me. Doesn't It look like he's been punched by someone. See how a callus is forming? That means he's been hit there multiple times. Daddies been hitting poor little deucey. His uncle? Well let just say words hurt. And you. You're the worst of all you pretended to be his friend. You made him feel lower than he's ever felt! Rejecting him and make him cry like a pathetic worm!... But hey if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here so thanks. Haha thanks ever so much. Ahhahahahahahah!.

Ty just stood there tears starting to form in the back of his eye. This was his fault. He made the love of his life cry. He made him feel like so worthless. And he made the monster come out. Ty was so overcome with emotion that he fell on his knees.

"hahahahahaahaha" the voice continued to laugh.

"I'm sorry" Ty simply said

"Huh?" the voice said confused

"I'm so sorry deuce I should have told you how I felt. I was afraid of losing you if our relationship didn't work out. But now I guess I've lost you forever. "

"Wow you're so stupid!" the voice mocked

"Deuce I love you. Did you hear me! IM IN LOVE WITH YOU DEUCE MARTINEZ!"

"Tee what you think a couple of nice words are gana brin- what! Wait what's happening what AHAHAAHH!"

The voice started spazzing out he was moving franticly trying desperately to stay in control

"AHHHHH STOP YOU IDIOT DONT YOU SEE HE'S LIEING AHHHH DAMN EH ITS A TRICK!" voice said franticly.

"That's right deuce fight back " Ty said getting off the floor .

Doctor Flanagan opened the door to see what was the yelling.

"My god what's happening." Flanagan said dumbfounded by the site.

Ty started getting close the two fighting for control.

"That's right deuce KICK IS ASS!" Ty said encouraging deuce to fight back

"Hold on Ty don't get to close!" Flanagan warned.

Ty ignore him and kept getting close and closer. He grabbed deuce by the shoulders and brought him in for a hug.

"AHHHH DAMN YOU LET GOOOO AH! The voice demanded.

"no way this time I'm not letting go. YOU HERE THAT DEUCE IM NOT LETING GO! I'LL NEVER LET YOU GO EVER AGAIN.

"DAMN IT NOOOOO I CANT LOSE TO A PATHETIC PARASITE LIKE DEUCE NOOOOO AHHHHH!" And with that the voice lost control. Deuce was back in control and was now sobbing into Ty's chest.

"TT-Ty I'm s-so...o s-sorry I-" deuce began

"shhhh deuce it's not your fault. I'm the one that's sorry. Deuce I should have told you this from the start. I love you too deuce." Ty said cradling deuce in his arms.

Doctor Flanagan stood there and soon Lieutenant Vargas was standing there with him.

"So what do you think doc. Is he sane enough to face a trail for the murders or take him to an asylum."Vargas asked the doctor

The doctor to thought for a moment

"Well my recommendation is to-"

...

Ok simple prison or asylum. But rape or Mind rape? You choice all though I might know which one you'll pick. any who after this I will take a break from the drama. Any way review soon and I'll update soon ok bye =D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I think he can face a trial."said doctor Flanagan

"If your sure then I'll set the court date" Vargas said.

Time skip (trial day) three weeks later

It had been three weeks since the murder and the assault that the voice committed. Ty was sitting in the court room on area where the friends and family usual sit during trials. Deuces entire family from his father and uncle side were on the prosecutor side. That Side of deuces family despised him for what he had done. They thought there was no excuse for what he had done. They wanted the death penalty.  
>While all deuces friends were one his side. They knew it wasn't his fault. Ty knew deuce need his help for this. So he told his parent everything. I mean everything. At first they were shock. Not about the whole gay thing. They already new. Ty wasn't very stealthy about it. They Were shocked about what had happened. Ty's father knew that this disorder was real and deuce did not deserve to go to jail because of it. So he hired Larry Diller. The best lawyer in the city. He never loses a case. So Ty was felling pretty confident.<p>

"ok all rise for The honorable judge lizmare" the bailiff announced.

"all maybe seated" judge lizmare said

(skip to the end of trial)

Larry Diller just finished his closing statement. Larry had done all he possibly could to prove deuce wasn't really responsible. The faces of deuces relatives had a hard "we hope you fry"look on there faces. Ty looked like he was going to throw up. He new there was a pretty good chance that he would never see deuce Ever again. And that frighten him. He could never forgive himself. After all he felt like all of this was his fault. He even contemplated that if deuce went to jail he would get him self locked up two so he could protect deuce in jail. Deuce on the other hand hoped he did go to jail. He new there was a monster in him and the only way he couldn't hurt anyone else was to be in a place were the monster couldnt escape. But of course he wouldn't tell Ty that. For his sake any way. Deuce sat next to Larry with a blank expression on his face. He was waiting for the jury to delebarate. And soon enough they were done.

"crap the jury's back so soon. That's never good." Larry said

Deuce bit his lip prepared to here the verdict.

"ok has the jury reached a decision?" the judge asked

"yes we have you honor" the woman juror said

"ok then in the case of Carlos Martinez Death what is your Verdict?" the judge asked

"not guilty" she simply said

Ty laid out a sigh of relief . Deuces relatives one the other hand were out raged. The entire court room started talking.

"order order!" the judged said while banging his gavel.

The court room returned to silence

"and in the case of frank Martinez assault?" the judge asked

"guilty" the juror said

Ty had a shocked look on his face. Deuce was bitting his lip so hard he made it bleed. Everyone of deuces relatives were ecstatic at the news.

"all right. stand for sentencing"

Deuce stood up and was ready to here his punishment

"deuce Martinez. Taking into count your age and condition and the circumstance. I sentence you to three months of house arrest and one year of mandatory psychiatric therapy." the judge concluded

"MAN THATS BULL SHIT! THE KIDS A FUCKING MURDER!" said one of deuces relatives

"bailiff remove that man!" the judge demanded

The bailiff removed the deuces cousin and let the judge finish sentencing.

"dr curtis blue has volunteered to have custody of you. You should be very grateful. "

People started to leave. The bailiff took deuce to get his ankle bracelet. Ty requested if he could go with deuce to keep him company. The bailiff didn't have a problem with it and said fine.

(In a private room in the court house)

Deuce was siting in a chair, his right leg lifted up by another chair and one his jean leg rolled up to his knee. He and Ty were waiting for the bailiff to return with his ankle bracelet. Ty was siting next to deuce. Ty was trying to think of a way to brighten up the mood. They were just siting in dead silence. So he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"you have great legs" Ty Said realizing what he just sAid.

"huh?" deuce said confused.

"I- um- well I'm n-not entirely sure how to deal with these kind situations." Ty said stuttering

Deuce just looked at him and tried to smile.

"deuce what's wrong you should be happy. I mean granted your under house arrest but a least your not going to jail." Ty said

"y-ya but I feel...I feel like I should go to jail." deuce said quietly

"what! Why?"

"because Ty! I murdered my father. Assaulted my uncle. And worst of all. I almost hurt you Ty! I just feel like if I were in jail...then I wouldn't hurt anyone else."

"deuce stop it!" Ty raised his voice a little.

Deuce just looked at him

"deuce I already told you this. I'm not letting you go threw this alone. I'll be right by your side ready to catch you if you fall. I know I've said this before but I'll say it as many time as I need to to make you believe you belong here. Deuce...I love you."

Deuce smiled widely for the first time in a long time. Deuce bit his lip a little and went for it. He sat up a little and pressed his lips up against Ty's. Ty happily kissed deuce back and soon the were in one long sweet kiss. If its wasn't for the need for air they would have stayed like that for eternity.

"I love you to Ty" deuce said smiling.

Soon the bailiff came back in and strapped the ankle bracelet on deuces ankle. The bailiff gave deuce the basic rules. No drinking, no smoking. And no leavening the house except on Saturday between 11:00 to 2:00 for his therapy sessions. If he violated the rules he would be sent straight to jail. After deuce and Ty were escorted to car. On the way home deuce drifted to sleep on Ty's shoulder. Ty wasn't suprised after the day he's had.

"sleep tight my little deucey woosy" Ty said with a smile.

Read my explanation story for why I late with theses updates. So what's next? Idk tell me what should happen next. first person to give me a plot for the next chapter. i will write it. Kk review plz. BTW the last decision I told you guys to make was wrong. I meant to say trial or asylum. My bad. But since most of you said jail, I just substituted jail for trial. Sorry for confusion. 


End file.
